


Juste un peu d'amour

by Hermystic



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/pseuds/Hermystic
Summary: L'amour, quoi de plus beau ? A découvert ou non, cela est sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qui soit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Dans l'ombre - Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! Ces quelques textes, écrits à l'occasion de l'Event Saint-Valentin du Collectif NoName pour la seconde fois, sont pour vous qui êtes chères à mes yeux ... En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toi Haru parce que je sais que tu apprécies les femslashs originaux et ce à leur juste valeur ! ;)

Hermione cherchait Pattenrond dans les couloirs de l’école. Elle ne savait trop comment mais il avait réussi à s’enfuir de son dortoir. Sans doute avait-il profiter de l’ouverture des portes par des élèves … Elle pesta après son animal de compagnie qui allait certainement lui faire perdre des points si elle ne rentrait pas à temps dans son dortoir.

Après avoir parcouru tous les étages, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence que le fieffé coupable s’était rendu dans les cachots de Poudlard. Bien malgré elle, elle resserra son gilet contre son corps dans l’espoir de se réchauffer. Elle appela doucement son chat ne voulant pas se faire remarquer plus que de raison. Elle se résolut à essayer d’ouvrir les portes qu’elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille arrivait presque au bout du couloir et commençait à se faire une raison : son chat avait disparu.

Hermione allait se résoudre à remonter dans sa salle commune, il commençait à se faire tard. Pourtant, un bruit de sanglots, étouffés par la porte, se fit entendre. Elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre en sachant que c’était la dernière porte qu’elle n’avait pas encore ouverte. Elle se fit aussi discrète que possible et baissa la clenche en croisant les doigts pour que les gonds ne grincent pas. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ainsi put-elle découvrir une silhouette au dos large secoué par l’émotion. Grâce à la lueur du _lumos_ d’une baguette magique, elle put voir une queue orangée s’échapper de l’étreinte dans laquelle Pattenrond était. Cette simple vision la fit souffler de soulagement à Hermione. Un sursaut secoua le corps dont elle ne voyait toujours pas le visage.

« Qui … Qui est là ? demanda la silhouette.

\- Hermione Granger, j’ai perdu le chat que tu tiens contre toi, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Oh … Il n’est donc pas perdu … énonça tristement l’autre élève.

\- Non, il s’est échappé de la salle commune et je le cherche depuis un moment, souffla la Gryffondor.

\- Il en a fait du chemin alors … fit son interlocutrice légèrement amusée.

\- Je te remercie d’avoir pris soin de lui euh … s’interrompit Hermione en ne sachant toujours pas à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Millicent Bullstrode, souffla alors l’élève.

\- Merci Millicent, je commençais à être vraiment inquiète de ne pas le trouver, énonça Hermione avec sincérité.

\- Je … Je pense que ton chat a un sacré flair, annonça Millicent.

\- C’est possible, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il s’enfuit comme ça … Je crois qu’il a envie d’aider les gens d’une certaine manière donc je pense qu’il a du sentir que tu avais besoin d’aide … expliqua Hermione.

\- Je … J’ai perdu mon chat, il … il est parti dans son sommeil, avoua d’une voix étranglée la Serpentarde.

\- Oh non … Je suis navrée de l’apprendre … » souffla Hermione en s’approchant de Millicent.

La Gryffondor contourna Millicent et s’agenouilla devant elle. Touchée par la détresse lisible sur son visage, elle approcha ses mains et, une fois l’accord demandé et obtenu, essuya les larmes de ses joues rondes. Millicent baissa les yeux, elle avait honte qu’une autre personne la voie dans un tel état mais … Cela lui faisait du bien d’être, en quelque sorte, comprise même si c’était une élève de Gryffondor.

« Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si je devais perdre Pattenrond pour de bon … A chaque fois qu’il s’enfuit, j’ai toujours cette crainte qu’il … qu’il soit blessé ou pire … » murmura Hermione.

Relevant le regard vers celui de son vis-à-vis, Millicent plaça une de ses larges mains contre celle plus fine d’Hermione. Elle s’en saisit et la serra en signe de soutien, de remerciement silencieux. Elle n’était pas toujours à l’aise pour rendre les signes d’attentions donnés d’autant plus qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’en recevoir. Elle devait s’avouer qu’avoir un peu de réconfort, et de soutien, n’était pas déplaisant. Son cœur se gonfla et un petit sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà qui est mieux » chuchota Hermione dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce.

Le souffle chaud d’Hermione contre ses lèvres la fit frissonner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle détourna son visage pour ne plus le sentir mais c’était trop tard. Elle ressentait une douce chaleur allant de ses mains à son ventre en passant par ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle était irrémédiablement perdue. Une pression contre sa main lui fit comprendre que peut-être … Elle n’était pas seule et qu’elle ne le serait sans doute plus… Quitte à rester dans l’ombre réconfortante des cachots …


	2. Une visite particulière - Eli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toi Eli, ce modeste texte, ancré dans une potentielle réalité, portant sur un coup de cœur commun, en espérant en partager d’autres à l’avenir ! :)

Anne et Ann se côtoyaient depuis quelques mois et effectuaient des séjours plus ou moins longs chez l’une ou chez l’autre. Elles se découvraient dès que possible dans l’enceinte de leurs demeures respectives. Pourtant, il se trouva un jour où Anne n’était pas au mieux de sa forme ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Anne, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ann, inquiète.

\- Cela fait bientôt un an qu’une amie chère nous a quittée … répondit Anne, le visage grave.

\- Oh, vous m’en voyez navrée … fit la blonde, touchée malgré elle.

\- Elle, et sa compagne, ont été une source d’inspiration dans mes jeunes années, souffla la brune.

\- Vous voulez dire qu’elle était comme … ? commença Ann en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

\- Nous ? finit Anne à la place de son amante, tout à fait, nous n’avons jamais été les seules » poursuivit-elle en la regardant.

Ann baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle n’était pas encore à l’aise avec l’idée d’être en couple avec une femme. Anne annonça alors qu’elle prendrait la route pour Llangollen afin d’aller rendre hommage à ses amies disparues. Ne sachant pas d’où lui venait cette inspiration, Ann voulut la suivre surprenant Anne. Intérieurement, elle voulait juste savoir que leur _relation_ était possible et voir la réalité de ses yeux l’aiderait à l’accepter.

Ainsi les deux femmes préparèrent des affaires pour un voyage de plusieurs jours comprenant les arrêts en auberge proches des relais. En raison de l’état des routes, boueuses en cette saison hivernale, le trajet jusqu’à Llangollen dura trois jours. Ce furent des journées qu’elles passèrent dans la diligence de la famille Lister qui était, heureusement pour elles, relativement confortable. Elles, surtout Ann, étaient soulagées dès les relais de poste, et l’hébergement sommaire, atteints.

A l’approche de leur destination, Anne se fit plus fébrile. Bien qu’elles ne soient plus de ce monde, elle était heureuse que le Destin lui ait permis de les rencontrer avant qu’elles ne quittent les terres de Plas Newydd pour de bon. Une main délicate se posa sur ses mains jointes et, en relevant la tête qu’elle avait penchée, tomba sur le doux sourire d’Ann. C’était la première fois qu’elle la voyait aussi détendue.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivées, annonça la douce voix d’Ann.

\- Exact, c’est là qu’elles ont vécu toute leur vie, qu’elles ont reçu de nombreux hôtes prestigieux » expliqua Anne en sortant de la diligence à qui elle ordonna d’aller au relais de Llangollen.

Ann la suivit et se plaça à ses côtés alors qu’elle regardait le chemin menant au cottage des _Ladies_. Les herbes avaient commencé à envahir les espaces rocheux de ce qu’elle apercevait. Cela la désolait et elle espérait que les terres, ainsi que le cottage, serait repris un jour ou l’autre. D’ici là, elle ferait en sorte de perpétuer leur mémoire en ne les oubliant pas.

« C’est ici que vos amies vivaient n’est ce pas ? questionna Ann pour sortir Anne de son mutisme.

\- Oui, tout le monde n’approuvait pas mais, avec leurs relations, elles faisaient vivre le coin alors les langues bien pendues ont fini par se taire, énonça sobrement Anne.

\- Est-ce ainsi que cela se passerait pour … pour nous … ? demanda Miss Walker avec une certaine hésitation.

\- Je l’ignore, les gens peuvent être surprenants … répondit Miss Lister en crispant sa main sur le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Alors nous verrons ce que l’avenir nous réservera » énonça doctement Ann surprenant Anne.

Songeuse, Anne proposa son bras à Ann qui le prit avec une certaine hésitation. Elle les conduisit, sur un chemin constitué de pierres branlantes, au cimetière de St. Collens où elle savait pouvoir trouver le mémorial de ses défuntes amies. Elles croisèrent peu de monde sur la petite route. Les gens ne leur jetaient guère qu’un coup d’œil avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Elles arrivèrent en vue du cimetière. Anne se dirigea vers un coin de l’église où elle savait, grâce aux descriptions faites par des connaissances qui avaient assisté à l’hommage, qu’il y aurait le monument en hommage aux deux habitantes de Plas Newydd. Le lieu était calme à leur plus grand soulagement. Elles souhaitaient être tranquilles pour vivre ce moment ensemble. Anne se planta devant la pierre massive et se recueillit au même titre qu’Ann. Ainsi purent-elles saluer les mémoires d’Eleonor Butler et Sarah Ponsoby, les _Ladies of Llangollen,_ unies dans la vie comme dans la mort.


	3. Nuit éclairée - Nesache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Nesache parce que je sens que tu vas avoir besoin de force et d’énergie dans les semaines à venir ! ;)

Comme à chaque pleine lune, Remus était nerveux. Il avait du mal à suivre les cours malgré tout le sérieux qu’il y mettait. Les professeurs ne disaient rien, cela faisait des années que cela durait de toute manière ! Les amis de Remus, James en tête, essayaient de le détendre avant la date fatidique et cela avait marchait plus ou moins bien.

« Sérieux les gars, vous allez pas passer votre week-end de Saint-Valentin avec moi quand même ?! grogna Remus.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? lança James en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez.

\- Bah et Lily alors !? lâcha Sirius en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de son frère de cœur.

\- Elle passera toujours après Remus » répliqua James bouchant un coin à Sirius et surprenant le principal concerné.

Un silence légèrement tendu s’ensuivit. Remus finit par retourner à son devoir. Il voulait à tout prix avancer ne sachant pas dans quel état il allait sortir de sa transformation. James faisait la même chose même s’il n’était pas aussi rigoureux que le jeune loup-garou. Sirius et Peter s’étaient lancés dans une partie de bataille explosive. Tout le monde était concentré sur son activité du moment même si Remus était toujours un peu troublé par les paroles de James.

Le repas du soir fut très calme au plus grand soulagement des professeurs qui n’en pouvaient plus des frasques des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, une tempête bouillonnait dans l’esprit de Remus qui étaient sur les nerfs. Il s’acharnait sur sa viande, transformée en bouillie, qui n’avait rien demandé. Ce fut la main de James sur son poignet qui l’arrêta.

« Calme-toi Rem’, tu es en train de grogner et cela effraie les plus jeunes » souffla James à son oreille.

Remus ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Ce qui n’était pas évident quand une centaine d’élève bruyants l’entourait. Mais la paume chaude, et ce pouce qui semblait faire des petits ronds dans le creux de son poignet, l’aida à se concentrer sur lui-même mais surtout sur James. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le troublait autant à ce moment-là alors que cela le laissait de marbre auparavant. Peut-être que c’était l’équivalent de la mauvaise période de la gente féminine ? Il les avait déjà entendu dire que leurs hormones étaient plus actives durant cette période. La période de transformation était sans doute un équivalent …

Il accueillit, et James avec, la fin du repas avec un certain soulagement. Ils prirent leur temps pour remonter dans leur salle commune. Les couloirs frais de l’école calmèrent Remus qui se détendit quelque peu malgré la proximité de James.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda le brun pour briser le silence.

\- Un peu, merci d’avoir été là, répondit Remus en lui souriant timidement.

\- Normal ! J’ai quand même hâte que Cornedrue vienne te tenir compagnie demain ! Dommage que Patmol et Queudver ne soient pas encore tout à fait prêts … » commenta-t-il légèrement désolé.

Remus ricana, il savait que James n’en pensait pas un mot. Etonnement, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir et de comprendre qu’il était prêt à passer une nouvelle pleine lune seul avec lui. Détendus, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et la traversèrent sans un regard, ou presque, pour leurs occupants. Silencieux, ils se changèrent pour la nuit et se couchèrent pour faire le plein d’énergie avant la prochaine nuit qui s’annonçait agitée. Malgré cette perspective, Remus se surprit à s’endormir un peu plus sereinement que d’habitude ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de nombreux cycles lunaires. Tout cela parce qu’il savait qu’il serait en très bonne compagnie …


	4. Une journée ordinaire - CacheCoeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toi CacheCoeur qui semble être une des rares personnes à apprécier ce pairing ! :p

Toute la classe était excitée à l’idée que ce soit bientôt la Saint-Valentin à l’exception de Juleka. Cela laissait la jeune fille complètement de marbre. Pour elle, il n’y avait pas besoin de journée particulière pour déclarer son amour à l’être aimé. Elle voulait que ce soit une journée sans chichis, ni rien de farfelu. Son air maussade calma quelque peu l’enthousiasme de Rose qui s’inquiéta de la voir ainsi.

« Tout va bien Juleka ? chuchota Rose en lui frôlant la main pour attirer son attention.

\- Bof, j’ai hâte que la journée finisse, marmonna Juleka, la tête penchée sur sa feuille d’exercices.

\- Je vois … » souffla Rose, dépitée.

Elle retourna à ses exercices laissant Juleka songeuse et dubitative. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que faire mais un œil vers son poignet orné de bracelets lui donna une idée. Juleka fut très silencieuse tout le reste de la journée, elle peaufinait son idée dans son esprit en espérant qu’il n’y ait aucun accroc.

Rose voyait bien l’impatience de Juleka à sortir de la salle de classe dès le cours fini. Ainsi elle fut plus que surprise quand elle l’enjoignit à vite ranger ses affaires et à la prendre par la main pour la guider vers l’extérieur.

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? demanda Rose, curieuse.

\- Tu verras ! » répondit Juleka avec un minuscule sourire.

La jeune gothique les conduisit à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng où elles entrèrent. Elle savait qu’il y aurait des douceurs adaptées à la saison. Juleka prit des brioches en forme de cœur et, sitôt l’achat réglé, en tendit une à Rose dont le sourire fleurit spontanément devant le geste. Elles saluèrent le boulanger qui les avait servies et sortirent pour se diriger de l’autre côté de l’île de la Cité en passant par le square derrière la cathédrale Notre-Dame.

Tout en marchant, elles dégustèrent leur brioche respective en savourant l’absence de touristes en cette saison. La vue sur le chevet de la cathédrale était toujours aussi impressionnante. Elles restèrent silencieuses devant la majesté de l’édifice et laissèrent la quiétude de l’endroit les envahir. Traversant les ponts et les rues de la Cité puis du Marais, Juleka continua de les guider à travers les petites rues calmes du cœur de Paris. Alors que Rose allait continuer sa route, Juleka l’arrêta devant une devanture verte pomme. La petite blonde ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l’intérieur.

« Notre destination est atteinte ma chère Rose, annonça solennellement Juleka en lui ouvrant la porte vitrée.

\- Oooh mais c’est le paradis sur Terre cet endroit ! s’extasia Rose en se précipitant au devant des casiers remplis de perles à l’unité.

\- Je me doutais bien que ça te plairait, commenta doucement Juleka.

\- Merci ! » lança Rose en lui embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

Sautillant d’un endroit à l’autre, elle se laissa porter par ce que toutes les perles colorées lui inspiraient et en mit quelques-unes dans une petite corbeille mise à la disposition des client.e.s. Elle s’extasia aussi devant les breloques et les fils de toutes les couleurs sous le regard attendri de Juleka. Celle-ci était plus mesurée dans ses gestes mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de craquer aussi pour des perles dans les tonalités qu’elle appréciait à savoir le violet et le noir. Ainsi les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent avec un assortiment de perles, de fils et de breloques qu’elles s’empressèrent de glisser dans leur sac de cours une fois le règlement fait et effectué par Juleka.

Rose ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de babiller sur les idées que toutes ces perles acquises lui inspiraient. Tout en l’écoutant, et en émettant parfois son avis, Juleka les guida de nouveau dans les rues parisiennes. Le jour commençait à tomber, les gens se faisaient de plus en plus pressés.

« Hey, tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? l’interrompit soudainement Juleka d’une voix un peu bourrue.

\- Hein ? Oh bah oui alors ! répondit Rose une fois que la question atteignit son esprit.

\- On pourrait commencer à faire tout ce dont on vient de parler comme ça et cela ne serait pas juste une bête soirée ensemble en tête à tête, fit la jeune gothique en grimaçant.

\- Tu sais, je crois que j’ai compris ce que tu ressentais, il n’y a pas besoin de jour particulier pour faire plaisir à la personne qu’on aime parce que tous les jours sont là pour ça alors, d’accord, le 14 février sera un jour comme les autres » fit Rose en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Les paroles de Rose détendirent et rassurèrent enfin Juleka. Ainsi ce fut plus légères qu’elles abordèrent leur week-end, qui fut riche en nouvelles créations perlées, et qui fut comme tous les autres. 


End file.
